


You're On My Grid

by SparkleGoats



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Office Romance, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Skwisgaar deals with daddy issues, father - Freeform, oc has a child, possible Nickles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleGoats/pseuds/SparkleGoats
Summary: Helena is bored with her current work life, so when an old college pal emails with her an offer she can't refuse, of course she jumps at the opportunity. Designing for the world's largest band can be tricky at times, but it has its perks.  One of them would be meeting someone just as arrogant about their own work as she is– the tall and talented Swede himself. Soon after meeting, they find their relatively professional relationship moving into the personal realm.
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	You're On My Grid

Clear coated nails scrolled lazily down a polished black trackpad, the tip of the index nail occasionally dragging along the smooth surface. Hesitating every few seconds as the owner scrolled slowly through her email’s inbox picking out key words about this week's clients. She sipped her coffee quickly, murmuring to herself about how she’d rearrange her schedule to fit this week’s outlandish requests for tweaks on designs that were more than perfect. 

Everytime she received a demanding email from some dimwitted hipster opening a coffee shop, or barber shop, or bicycle shop, or beer garden, or god knows what, she'd roll her eyes and get on with the job. Everyday there would be an email chain 4 miles long between client and designer. Every week, after 42 different tweaks and miniscule changes to appease the client, she would send the original design back to them and all of a sudden… POOF! The client loves what she’s done! The color palette is perfect, the branding is exactly what they wanted, and the stationary she’s made is just “totes adorbs!” 

It was true to say that Helena was sick of freelancing graphic design. She wanted something more substantial. Heavier. 

So when an email from an estranged college friend interrupted her 7 ongoing client email chains, she gladly accepted the break from the mind numbing requests. She had often wondered where he’d ended up in life. Though they had been friends since a freshman required chemistry class and had stuck together fairly close till graduation, their friendship grew apart rather quickly after their schooling ended. Helena took a design position with a local magazine and he had taken a rather prestigious job working across the country in his chosen field, accounting. 

The email was formal, beginning with a few personal, but respectful questions. Then moved on to him. He’s been well. More than well actually. He’d been doing fucking amazing since college, migrating his way through the business world till he’d hit his own jackpot. For the past 8 years he’d been managing the largest band known to mankind.  
Helena was happy for him, but to be honest, she was a little jealous. Her train of thought derailed and she was soon lost in her own mind daydreaming about what his life might look like now. Fancy dinners with expensive alcohols, custom private jets, signing the biggest music deals ever created, hanging with rockstars– She then remembered how reserved he was in college and snickered at the thought of him partying it up at a famous Dethklok rager. Maybe he’d changed? 

She snapped to attention when her eyes glanced at the final lines of his email. He simply stated – “Would you take Dethklok on as a client? We are in desperate need of a visual branding overhaul and I think you are the exact designer we are looking for. You would be paid handsomely for your work, of course. Give me a call if this interests you.” 

Helena’s jaw hung open as she collapsed back into her swivel chair. For a minute she sat perfectly still. No thoughts ran through her mind. She started to question herself in her mind – “Why are you not picking up your fucking PHONE! NOW idiot NOW!” As reach reached for her phone sitting at the corner of her desk, her train of thought once again derailed and soon was thinking of what this opportunity could bring her. Fancy dinners with expensive alcohols, custom private jet rides, hanging with rockstars– Helena shook her head quickly and snatched her phone. 

“Don't get ahead of yourself… you haven't even talked to him about it yet.” she murmured under her breath. 

She typed the number he gave her into her phone, but hesitated when she moved to press the dial button. Should she wait an hour or two? She didn't want to seem too excited, but he did say they were desperate. She steadied her breathing and pressed the call button. Her heart was thumping out of her chest as the dial tone rang. What if he changed his mind since he’d sent the email 15 minutes ago? What if she did an awful job and was fired? Her name tarnished and she’d never work again? How would she provide for – Someone picked up and greeted her. She didn't recognise the voice and inquired as to who she was speaking to. They gave no name and simply asked what she was calling about.  
“This is Helena Knight calling for Charles Offdensen. Im following up on his inquiry for design work.”  
“Of course Ms. Knight. I will alert him.” A few beeps came from the other line and then a familiar voice spoke.  
“ Helena I'm so glad to hear from you. I'm sure you’ve gotten my email. What do you say to my offer?”  
“ Always straight to the point aren't you, Charlie.” She chuckled a bit as her nerves eased, hearing the familiar voice. “I’m in.”  
“Great to hear. How about you come by my office on Monday and I can fill you in on what we’ll need. I'll send a car to pick you up. I hate to end our call so abruptly but I have some pressing matters to attend to. See you Monday, Helena.” She faintly heard a door slam open and a half a second of multiple loud voices arguing before the call cut out.  
Her old pal Charlie is sending a car… to meet at his office… at the famous Mordhaus grounds… for a design job… that she’ll be doing… for the band he manages… Dethklok…  
“ what the fuck am i gonna wear?” Is all Helena could mutter out.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic and first time writing anything like this so please be kind. :) Keep critiques constructive and pleasant please. :) I hope you enjoy! I’ve been having some trouble writing the boys so any help is gladly accepted!
> 
> I will update soon.


End file.
